KH: Organization Meetings 1
by Kaoru-chibimaster
Summary: This is what happens when you let a fifteenth member into Organization THIRTEEN ... insanity ensues OC in here somewhere, trust me you can't miss her
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

A/N: Yay, my first KH Fanfic! I was waiting for this day to come! *trumpets sound* Okay so, just to warn you guys, there is swearing and yaoi references so this fic is rated accordingly. No lemons in the Orgy Meetings though … but this is just a series of stories about my OC Lielex and, of course, the cast of Organization XIII (including Xion, excluding Riku). So my point is, in another story I do, sometime in the near or far future when I don't have exams shoved down my throat every Wednesday and Friday, I will probably write a lemon and, depending on my mood, it might be an AU. Also, btw, my personal views on lemons is that it's not entirely worth reading if it's senseless smut (unless that's what you're lookin' for), so I'll need a story-line to make it work … don't kill me(?) But for the Orgy meetings (which will be in this story as chapters but none of the meetings will have anything to do with each other) just enjoy the stupid arguments, random comments, some lime moments, glomping, a frustrated Xemnas, an even more frustrated Saïx, and something about ducks …

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the random topics, the character Lielex and her somebody Ellie, and my perverted mind …

Square Enix, take it away …

SE: WE OWN KINGDOM HEARTS BITCHES!

Warnings: Like I said-yaoi, stupidity, language, OOC-ing, more stupidity and later on fanservice, blah, blah, blah …

KH: Orgy Meetings 1

"This is the new you …"

ELLIE

LIELEX

"Okay … so, um, who are you again?"

…

... more silence …

"Okay, then …"

Organization Member XV:

Everyone gathered in the white room full of high chairs, Xemnas (the superior) sitting in the topmost with Xigbar and Saïx on either side of him. The other seats were filled with members III to XIII, number XIV sitting in a little brown chair pulled up for her by Xaldin and Lexaeus. Their newest member, number XV, stood in front of them all with her hood pulled up to cover most of her facial features and a small, sky-blue locket hanging around her neck.

An empty seat started fading in slowly and, though no one could see it, the girl smirked, her head full of vain thoughts of 'Ha! Take that Xion!' Xemnas then held his hand towards the seat, acknowledging it as hers and her smirk grew wider. She then pulled down her hood to reveal deep, purple eyes sparkling with mischief and pale pink hair that traveled into her coat and seemed to have no end. Then she opened her mouth:

"Let's get this party started!"

Most of the members grinned at that exclamation, the widest smirks belonging to numbers II, VIII, and XI. She took her place on the seat belonging to her (don't ask how) and the meeting began.

"Let's get introductions done since we really have nothing better to do …" Xemnas stated, then cleared his throat.

"I'll begin. I am Xemnas also known as Superior and if you know what's good for you, you won't twist my name into something vulgar or stupid …"

Most of the members snickered at that comment, knowing full well what he meant and who he directed that at.

"My power is Nothingness, my weapons are the Ethereal Blades, and my orders are absolute! That's all you need to know."

Xigbar was next:

"I'm Xigbar and number II … you know? I'm tired of introductions; just know who I am and maybe I won't kill you. Oh, by the way, my weapons are my Arrow Guns and my power is space."

Then Xaldin:

"I'm Xaldin otherwise known as number III. My power is wind and weapons are my six Lances."

Then Vexen:

"Do I really have to do this? Urgh, fine. I'm number IV, Vexen, stay away from me and just might avoid getting either blown up or melted. My weapon is my Shield and my power is ice."

Then Lexaeus:

"…." Which translates to 'I'm number V, Lexaeus, and my power is earth and my weapon is my Axe Sword.'

Then Zexion:

"Hello. My name is Zexion and I'm number VI. My power is-"

"Using illusions and your weapon is that damn book you carry around, yadda, yadda, next!" Axel yelled. Zexion glared at him before huffing and returning to some random-ass book while the Lexicon was tucked under his arm.

Then Saïx:

"I'm Saïx also known as number VII. My power comes from the moon and my weapon is the Claymore. Also know that, being Superior's advisor, I assign the missions and I refuse to deal with anymore slackers *looks at Demyx* so keep your act clean and we won't have any problems," he grunted.

Then Axel:

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Memorize it. There are three things you should know about me:

First, my power is fire, 'cause I'm so hot!

*snort*

Second, my weapons are my Chakrams

Third, it's best not to piss me off. I happen to have a very hot temper as well.

And last but not least, Roxy's mine, so don't touch him. Got it memorized?"

Roxas shot him a glare for the possessive comment while Xigbar sighed and added his own two cents. "That was four things, fucktard!" "Shut up, old man, I got my point across," Axel yelled back, flipping Xigbar off before Saïx called for silence.

Then Demyx was next: "Hi! So, I'm Demyx and my power is water. Oh, and by the way, this *pulls out Sitar* is my weapon … so no touchy. And since Axel got to make his comment, I also want to say no touchy for Zexion too … that's it! Oh, and it's nice to meet you by the wa-"

"Okay, shut up Demyx, you talk too much," Zexion shouted, his face completely red. Demyx just smirked; glad to know he got a reaction.

Then it was Luxord:

"I'm Luxord, my power is time and my weapons are Cards," he said in a bit of a perky manner. Lielex just made a face at his accent, not really even catching what he said but assuming he was introducing himself since whatever he said sounded suspiciously like something about ducks …

Then Marluxia:

"I'm Marluxia ..." he drawled, licking his lips. Lielex was thoroughly creeped out by then. "My weapon is my Scythe and *flips hair* I … have FLOWER POWER!" …

Moving on to Larxene:

"Okay, look! I don't really give a shit about any of you any way so let's just get this straight new girl; don't talk to me, don't bother me, don't think about me until you earn my approval, alright?" she snapped.

"So basically her power is lightning, her weapons are her kunai, and if you not careful she'll kill you slowly with both," Marluxia explained. Larxene just rolled her eyes.

Then Roxas spoke:

"So, um, I'm Roxas (Axel: Don't forget, he's mine!) … anyway, I'm Roxas. My power is light and my weapon is the Keyblade …"

Then Xion-

Never mind, she's in the corner with her hood up, being emo.

Lielex straightened up then it was her turn to speak:

"Okay, well, this has been an interesting experience meeting you all. Frankly, though, I didn't really catch most of it especially Luxord and his … whatever it was about ducks and time machines. So anyway, I'm Lielex, your new number XV, my power is sound and my weapon is my locket (K-CM: I'll explain how she uses it later), not to mention my temper's as violent as a starved lion so if you bother me too much, I won't hesitate to take Xigbar's guns and shoot you in the face …"

More silence …

"… I like her!" Axel said, laughing hysterically.

"She's a total bitch!" Larxene yelled grudgingly.

"Like you have room to talk," Marluxia droned, staring at his nails like they were the most interesting things in the world.

Xemnas just sighed; annoyed with the idiots he had working under him. Then he waved his hand at Saïx as an order and the Luna diviner obeyed, shouting for everyone to get out and get back to work. Lielex hopped down from her chair, pulling her hip-length hair out of her coat and readying herself for her first mission … whatever it'll be.

*Behind the Scenes*

"Lielex: Holy crud-monkeys, it's a camera!

Roxas: Crud-monkeys …? Really? *rolls eyes*

Lielex: That, my good friends, was my first Orgy Meeting!

Axel: You certainly made it interesting …

Demyx: Hey Liely, your hair's kinda like Marly's …

Lielex: 0.0 *faints*

Axel: *poke*

Roxas: Dem, I think you killed her …

Marluxia: What was that about my perfect hair?

All: GO AWAY MARLY!

Marluxia: *sigh* fine …

Demyx: *strums Sitar*

Zexion: Cut that out …

Demyx: Zexy! *glomp*

Lielex: *get's up and walks away all emo-like before going to sit in a corner and grow mushrooms*

Zexion: Hey, that's my job …

Tamaki: No, it's mine!

All: O_O

Roxas: Wasn't this supposed to be a behind the scenes story?

Axel: *wraps arms around Roxas* I bet they wanna go behind our scenes, Roxy …

Zexion *eye twitch*

Kaoru-chibimaster: Aww …

SEK-CMA/N (Super Epic Kaoru-ChibiMaster Author Note):

Okay, so I said I'd explain how Liel's locket functions as a weapon. It's quite simple actually. She just channels her powers of sound through the locket while it's open to create a wave sharp enough to cut heartless … and people … and not-so-much-people … Other than that, she'll just use her power to blast your ears out. She can also hide any sound she makes when she wants and has an ear for tuning instruments (so, of course, she's close friends with Demyx).

Anyway … review please, I wanna know how I did …

*goes back to screaming at DSi cause Roxas keeps dying*


	2. Chapter 2: Munny

A/N: It … has … been … a month … since I've uploaded anything! Fanfic dot net is sooooo evil sometimes. But if it weren't for this site, none of you would be reading this … Now we will see what really *wink wink* goes on in the Orgy meetings heh heh heh :D btw, if you haven't figured it out my main pairings are AkuRoku and Zemyx (and someday soon I'll have my Zemyx fic about why Liel and Dem being bored is a bad thing ^^) [(Also, aside from that I mostly do Axel and Roxas pairings)] And, it'd be best if no one asked about my Furuba fanfic (but that has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts so moving on …) Basically everything I said in the first chap apply here as well and the rating will stay T until I come up with some random Orgy meeting that will have to be M for some strange reason … I'm babbling aren't I? Please don't throw food at me I'M SORRY! *runs away crying*

Disclaimer: I is not be owning the epicness that is Axel's sexines-I mean Kingdom Hearts …

Warnings: some swearing (not much), perviness, munny problems, complaining, pranking Marluxia … the usually stuff that comes out of the black hole of insanity that is K-CM's mind *runs off to find a Unicorn named Sparkles … then a friend for sparkles named Fred*

KH: Organization Meetings 2: Munny

There they were, sitting the large white room with the high up chairs (except for Xion but, you know …) demonstrating their superiority to the somebodies-the real people. In the highest chair, of course, sat Xemnas. The number I of the Organization, now filled with XV members. Each differing in age, appearance, power, and personality. From the calmest members to the most rowdy *looks to the youngest members pointedly*. Here, these members discuss plans, missions, and goals. And, of course, how they can achieve Kingdom Hearts … or, well, that's what's supposed to happen

"What did Mansex drag us here for now?" Marluxia yawned.

Xemnas shot a glare at him for calling him that … nickname.

"We're discussing the steady increase in Heartless in this meeting …" Saïx informed everyone.

"So basically you pulled us in here … for nothing," Xigbar stated.

Saïx looked ready to rip his other eye out but Xemnas gave them both looks that called for their silence. Both obliged, though Saïx obediently and Xigbar grudgingly.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Xaldin asked, a little impatiently.

"For starters," Saïx explained, "No more doubling up on missions for a while; and your workloads will be increased."

Everyone groaned loudly at that, mostly grumbling about how they don't get paid enough as it is.

"I've barely got enough munny to keep myself up, and you're trying to make me work harder for the same wage? Why don't you just turn me into a dusk or something instead?" Marly complained.

"That can be arranged," Saïx mumbled. Marluxia's eyes widened then narrowed at the comment.

"I didn't even know we got paid. I feel so screwed over …" Lielex pouted.

"What? We get paid?" Demyx yelled. Everyone just stared at him. Then Axel pulled munny out of his pocket.

"See this Dem? It's what Mansex gives us when we go out to do missions," he said, holding the munny in his hand with an 'are you retarded?' look on his face. Xemnas' eye was twitching.

"Well how come I never see it?" Demyx asked, irritated.

"Maybe because you never go on your missions and when you do, it's almost always recon …" Saïx said calmly and menacingly.

"Hmm … I can't escape the feeling that I've been screwed over too though …"

Xemnas got fed up and just threw munny and Dem and Liel, yelling at Demyx to just shut up.

"Heehee," was Lielex's response as she clutched at her munny with a greedy expression.

"That still doesn't help our under paid status," Roxas grumbled.

"Yeah," Xigbar agreed, "If we get harder missions, we should totally get paid more!"

"Yeah right," Axel scoffed, "You know how these cheapskates are anyway."

"How did this turn into a debate about salary?" Xemnas sighed.

"When scarface said we were getting paid the same measly amount of munny as before."

"What do we really need munny for though?" Xion asked.

"Hey, moogle shops aren't cheap y'know," Axel replied.

"Yeah, just synthesizing sucks me dry," Roxas sighed.

Axel licked his lips and leered at Roxas. "I know what I wanna suck dry …"

Everyone was twitching by then, except for Marluxia who looked like he was in need of a camera. Unfortunately for him, Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"You perv," he said while Axel just laughed.

"Okay, so Xig, what kinda missions are we talking about here? Cause I have to say, I've been on about fifteen missions, eight of them involving fighting unidentified, giant Heartless and I haven't seen a cent in my hand until today …" Lielex griped.

"Those would count. But you handled them right?" Xigbar smirked. Liel just sighed.

"Just barely …"

"Has anyone noticed that we came here to talk about the increasing Heartless and we ended up talking about munny?" Zexion asked quietly.

"True, we should get back to the topic at hand …" Saïx sighed.

"Yes, please. When we don't, these meetings always end in chaos," Xemnas said.

"I have a feeling this one'll end in chaos anyway …" Luxord said bluntly. Everyone turned to stare at him with questions in their eyes. Well … until they followed his pointing finger which directed their eyes to the sight Axel who had sometime ago materialized into Roxas' chair and was currnely holding the blonde in his lap and covering him in hickeys.

Xemnas cleared his throat, though no to get their attention since they were too busy with each other to notice much else. The rest turned back to Xemnas, some trying to sneak peeks at the couple, others ignoring them entirely.

"Look, right now isn't the time for pay raises. Long story short, I'm too busy and there's too much work to do. I'll get your munny to you someday, now kindly do me the favor of getting out of my face," Xemnas growled.

Everyone stared for a moment before Saïx leaned forward out of his chair.

"Shoo …"

Then everyone noisily started disappearing out of their seats via dark corridor, complaining about how uncertain Xemnas' proposal was. Demyx and Zexion were left with the task of separating the entangled bodies of Axel and Roxas. It was certainly a painful process not to mention life threatening seeing as Axel was ready to torch someone (no one?) for making him stop touching his blonde. After some consoling words, or really Zexion yelling for him to calm the fuck down, they returned to the almost empty gray area, where Lielex was waiting for them.

"Another Orgy meeting gone berserk …" Axel sighed, plopping down on a grey couch with Roxas. Zexion and Demyx were on the couch perpendicular to them and Lielex stood between the two couches.

"Wait a moment … Axel, you and Roxas didn't really complain all that much about the munny-thing," Lielex pointed out, narrowing her eyes at the two and silently demanding answers.

"I save my munny," Roxas said while at the same time Axel said "I mooch off Xigbar …"

"And he doesn't kill you?" Zexion asked, not really all that interested.

"Nah, he just makes me do his harder missions. Stuff like what you've been getting, though they're hardly new-comer missions," he stated, looking at Lielex.

"So I am getting screwed over!" she yelled.

They all nodded their heads solemnly.

"What's up with this hell-hole?" she grumbled.

"Grueling hard labor, low pay, and no entertainment whatsoever," Axel laughed.

"Then what the hell do you do for fun in this place? And don't you dare mention anything about your relationships or I'll gut you with a butter knife!" Lielex threatened while the others stiffened before relaxing a bit when they realized she was only joking. (Was she?)

"Alright … pranks are always fun …" Axel offered.

"I've always wanted to shave Luxord's face just to see what would happen …" Roxas smirked while Demyx laughed.

"He'd probably die," Axel said before leaning over slightly to think.

"Or we could always cut locks out of Marluxia's hair then uproot his flowers and replace them with it," Lielex suggested.

They all stared before bursting into laughter (excluding Zexion who looked mildly amused yet disturbed at the same time) and agreeing with her.

"What are you all doing?"

They froze and turned to see … Saïx.

At least it wasn't Marluxia. He would've scalped them all using the blunt edge of his scythe.

"Um … entertaining ourselves?" Axel said.

"… Get back to work," Saïx deadpanned.

"Fine," they all groaned in unison.

*Behind the Scenes*

Lielex: That … was an interesting meeting.

Axel: Yeah, now you know why we all hate this place.

Zexion: *nodding vaguely*

Demyx: Oh! Should we tell them what happened with Marly?

Zexion: He vowed to murder us all in our sleep.

Axel: It was hilarious!

Roxas and Lielex: *LOLLING*

Marluxia: There you are you little bastards!

All: RUUUUUUUN!

FIN

SEK-CMA/N: And there you have it. The second Orgy meeting, and there are many more where that came from. And yes, I am fully aware that the Heartless drop munny when you kill them but for topic purposes, the members are all paid by Xemnas. Speaking of that, I went around asking for topics and so far the ones I've used are Introductions, Munny, Animals, Space, and Houses. Yep, they're random and just what I need for an Orgy meeting gone wrong. So, I want YOU:

to be the lucky person to give me a random Orgy meeting topic. Okay, so really anyone can give me a topic but it can be about any random thing not having to do with current events and I'll find some way to work it into a chapter. But you see, there's a magical button that has this nice little word on it. It says review. And your reviews are the pot-o-gold to my rainbow, the sun to my shine, the cos to my play, the Axel to my Roxas … you get what I mean. Please, review. Pwease? And just type in the first thing that pops into your head (seriously though, no current events). TTFN.


	3. Chapter 3

A chapter and a Half

K-CM: I haven't been near a computer in about four weeks …

Lielex: Your readers are going to murder you in your sleep.

K-CM: … I know

Demyx: Well, do you have any important announcements? *wink-wink*

K-CM: Why yes Dem, yes I do … *ahem* I, Kaoru Hiitachin, will be mega uploading two weeks from now (though if I can get a story out before then, I will) and I'm finally uploading my AkuRoku story for which I have three chapters already finished … in a notebook. And it will be around thirty chapters long! *dramatic music plays*

Roxas: umm, yay?

Axel: Finally, I've been waiting for this since forever … *sighs*

K-Cm: Yes, so has everyone else … well … that's it. Bye.

FIN

Wow this was short.


	4. Chapter 3 sort of:Potions

KH: Organization Meetings 3 ½ :Potion

A/N: Ha ha! Inspiration strikes! This particular meeting isn't exactly an Orgy meeting so it's not technically a chapter but is at the same time … hmmm … Twilight zone music plays. Anyway, it's more a story about the stupid things Lielex and Demyx get themselves into. Enjoy, and chapter four comes out soon, no worries.

Warnings: Vexen creeping us all the fuck out …

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts … just Lielex and her spazziness.

"Liely, we've got a meeting today!"

Lielex groaned and faced herself away from the door. For once, surprisingly, she wasn't fully dressed and eager to get out her room. The Organization members hadn't had a vacation in a while and though everyone was tired and ready for a break, Xemnas was squeezing every amount of energy out of them before he let them unwind. Demyx, since she could immediately tell it was him, continued knocking on the door, having not heard her grumbled reply.

"Come on, Liel, get up!" he shouted persistently.

"Urgh!" she groaned again. Today wasn't a good day for her since the day before she'd spent her entire day fighting Heartless. And Saïx only made her missions harder each time she finished one. So, of course, she was tired out of her mind; lying on the bed in a large black T-shirt and black shorts that reached past her knees with her long hair sprawled around her like she'd flopped face down onto the mattress and never bothered to move (which is exactly what happened, by the way). And this is how Demyx found her. Lying there like a lazy bum. He couldn't help but to laugh.

"L-Lielex … you pfft … you look like a t-trainwreck-hahahahaha!" Demyx snickered.

Lielex rolled her eyes, though no one could see, then finally turned over to look at Demyx who was still twitching in laughter by the doorway.

"… How'd you get in here anyway?" she asked groggily. He laughed again.

"You left the door unlocked smarty-pants."

"So, you would barge into a poor, defenseless girl's room?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Right, defenseless …" he mumbled, rolling his eyes, "Now get out of bed; you're lazier than me!"

"Not true!" she yelled defensively, "I just happen to have been bombarded with all these difficult missions that Saïx decided to throw at me-how do you manage to get away with only doing recon?"

He blinked and stared at her blankly.

"Yeah, I don't really know …"

"Demyx … you fail."

"Oh crap, look at the time … Xemnas is gonna kill us!"

"It's your fault, you shouldn't have holed yourself up in your room, trying to get away with being lazy!"

"Being called lazy by you is so insulting it's sad …"

This time they were running through the corridors of the castle, trying to get to the meeting they knew they were late for. All the while arguing. And at this point, they had almost no excuse for being late, so using a dark portal would only make the Superior question them. So running was the best option and the one they gleefully chose. That is, until they ran by Vexen's lab and realized it was occupied.

"Wait a second …" Lielex murmured, stopping in her tracks. Demyx, having been behind her, almost ran into her.

"What?" he asked, confused and unable to hear what Lielex could. She walked up to the lab and silently pushed the doors open. Demyx finally understood when he noticed the light at the back of the large room.

"Liel, why are we hanging around Vexen's lab … while he's in there?" he whispered, gulping nervously.

"Shh … I just want to see what he's doing and why he's not at the meeting."

She snuck in and motioned for him to follow. He hesistated for a slight second before brushing off his nerves at the thought of sneaking up on Vexen and in the hopes that Zexion wouldn't find out and scold him mercilessly.

Vexen was at his work station, grumbling about a stronger type of potion that he wanted to create. One that was similar to Elixir but not quite the same. He had gotten excused from the meeting by the Superior in exchange for working on a project that would be a great help to the Organization. If they could pay the moogle less for a stronger potion, things would work out much better for everyone. Not to mention, life would be much easier. Being Vexen, though, he was too caught up in his work to notice the giggling teens sneaking up behind him.

"… Vexen … we've come for you …." Lielex whispered eerily, letting the sound carry to Vexen's ears so that she wouldn't be standing near him when he flipped out.

"What the-? Oh … it's you two. What are you doing here?" Vexen asked, irritated and holding his shield towards Lielex and Demyx. They held their hands up in surrender though they were laughing hysterically at Vexen's reaction. His face flushed a little and he demanded they answer his question to hide his embarrassment.

"We were just heading to the meeting when I heard you in here and decided to check out what you were doing. What are you doing anyway?" Lielex asked Vexen. He sighed in exasperation.

"Superior let me stay in my lab to create a stronger potion that would sell for a lower price than an Elixir in the moogle shop, he explained, his formal demeanor toned down a bit to accommodate Demyx since he knew if he didn't simplify his speech, Demyx would just end up pissing him off.

"Wait, Vexen you're the one who makes the potions and Elixirs?" Lielex asked.

"I'm not the only one but I supply them but I supply them to the Organization since no one else is supposed to know of our existence."

Lielex hummed in understandment, twirling her hair between her fingers (which was still out and curling everywhere), though she still had a few questions; some of which were bound to irritate Vexen even more.

"So … what exactly do you put into our potions?"Liel asked, piquing Demyx's interest as well.

Vexen stared at her for a moment as if asking 'Do you really want to know?' before stepping aside and letting the two teens peer into the tub full of chemicals. It took a whole two seconds for them to start gagging.

"Oh my- are you seriously telling me we use this stuff?" Lielex yelled, covering her mouth and nose as her eyes watered.

"I thought potions were supposed to be green!" Demyx yelled, holding himself in a position similar to Lielex's. Vexen just sighed once again.

"It obviously isn't finished yet. When it is, you'll get your usual potion except larger."

"You know what I never got? How exactly does the potion work?" Demyx asked.

"You see, you smash it and the contents heal you before you die …" Lielex explained sarcastically.

"I know that! I meant how does it heal you?"

Vexen once again stared at them blankly before beginning.

"Well you see, the contents of the potion I have residing here are all full of chemically reactant substances that-"

*45 minutes later*

"- with this particular element which results in the green color of the mixture. All of this, besides the color, contribute to the healing power of the potion and those components are what I'm trying to strengthen without causing the mixture to have unexpected o undesired side effects," Vexen finished then turned to face the two teens … who both felt sufficiently brain-fucked. Demyx had even fallen asleep on the floor at some point, only to re-awaken when Vexen's explanation gave him nightmares. Lielex looked like she'd just witnessed a horse give birth to a calf. Vexen seemed utterly unaffected by their lack of comprehending.

"Is that all you came for?"

"Yes," Lielex answered robotically, "Let's-let's go now Dem, I think I need to rest my brain cells before they all explode …" and with that, she grabbed Demyx's arm and dragged him away.

"Wha-rrughrallup …" was Demyx's unintelligible answer.

"My thoughts exactly," she yelled, making her escape. Vexen stared after them for a moment before returning to his work.

"Hmpf … hooligans."

"Am I glad to get out of that room!" Lielex yelled.

"Am I angry that you dragged me along with you," Demyx complained, scrunching his eyebrows together in annoyance.

"Aww … but Demyx, you're my buddy. Like a big brother … a very useless, lazy big brother … on second thought, yeah just a big brother. Anyway, my point is if I don't drag you with me everywhere, then I have no one else to waste time with …" Lielex explained. Demyx's eye twitched.

"So basically, I'm your toy that you drag around for fun …"

"Yup … like a teddy bear. I guess you're as cuddly as one two since Zex loves to snuggle up with you huh?" Lielex asked Dem playfully, winking.

"What are you two doing?"Zexion asked.

They both jumped in surprise, then Lielex started laughing.

"Well, well, well. Speak of the devil …" she murmured.

"Zexion!" Demyx groaned, throwing his arms around the Cloaked Schemer.

"Your father scares me …"

"So that's where you were all that time? You really shouldn't bother Vexen that much, you know."

"True but … wait, aren't you supposed to be in the meeting?" Lielex asked.

"I'd ask you the same if it weren't for the meeting already being over," Zexion informed them.

"Has it seriously been that long? Wait how long has it been anyway?" Lielex shouted.

Luxord came out at that moment to tell them "It was exactly fifty five minutes long."

Lielex and Demyx blinked and glanced at each other I surprise.

"I didn't realize …"

"Well, you did fall asleep Dem, it's easy to lose track of time that way."

"Demyx, can you let go? You're choking me," Zexion said quietly. Demyx reluctantly pulled his arms from around Zexion's neck just to reposition them around his waist. Zexion just sighed, not bothering to care anymore.

"Well, if that's all you needed I'll go find myself some rum …" Luxord said before opening a dark corridor and stepping through it.

"Lucky bastard. No one cares if he gets drunk but if I try it, I get to take all the shit?"

Lielex, Demyx and Zexion all turned at the same time to see Axel walking down the hallway with Roxas and Xion trailing behind him.

"Well, Axel, when you get drunk you tend to burn things and I don't think Mansex would appreciate you burning down his castle," Lielex said.

"Sheesh, no need to bring my mood down even further …"

"What? Did Roxas reject you or something?" she asked.

Roxas' face turned red but he decided not to acknowledge her comment.

"Ouch, but no. It's this mess of Heartless we have to deal with. They're putting us in groups and mine happens to not have Roxy in it …" he pouted.

"Maybe that's cause Xemnas knows you'll get distracted …"

"How could I not? I mean, look at that a—"

"Too much information!" Demyx cut in while at the same time Roxas yelled "shut up!"

"…" was apparently Xion's input on the whole situation. Then she whispered something to Roxas and walked away after he nodded.

"What was that about?" Lielex asked.

"She still hates your guts," Roxas replied bluntly.

"Ahh, ouch. The pain! It's like you've pierced my heart!" she yelled, clutching at the general area of where a heart would be.

"Haha, I doubt you'd have one were you a somebody. What makes you think you'll have one now?" Roxas asked, unimpressed with her joking. Her eyes widened and she feigned tears, hiding behind a very bored looking Zexion and pretending to sob.

"You're so mean, Roxy-kins …"

Roxas' eyes narrowed at the nickname while Axel leaned against the wall, trying to hold in his laughter and failing.

"Anyway, where were you two guys?" the Flurry of Dancing Flames asked.

"Um, in Vexen's lab?" Demyx answered.

"… why were you two there anyway?" Zexion asked.

"We were learning about potions?" Demyx once again answered.

"Wow, you guys actually survived that?" Roxas asked incredulously.

Zexion just shook his head in pity. Lielex gave another zombie-ish response.

"It was so horrible I swear I felt my brain exploding …" she said robotically with wide eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…"

And we end this today with Demyx clinging to Zexion and Axel and Roxas trying to comfort a distressed Lielex who just wanted to forget the whole thing and go eat a taco.

*BEHIND THE HEARTS*

Vexen: I happen to have found my explanation very necessary and understandable.

Marluxia: I happen to have found your explanation unnecessary and confusing as hell …

Lielex: I happen to have found your explanation disturbing.

Zexion: I happen to not really care.

All: …

Demyx: *asleep*

Lielex: Dem, wake up. I'm not suffering this alone!

Xemnas: As appealing as I find the idea of you suffering, I'd much prefer you get out of the meeting room and back to work!

All: Yes Superior! *groan*

FIN

K-CMSPA/N: … it's 5:00 in the fucking morning … TIRED! I'm going to bed, expect to see chapter four sometime this week. And no, I don't actually think older brothers are useless … just lazy. TTFN!


	5. Chapter 4: Ice cream

Chapter 4: Ice cream

A/N: I'm going to headdesk now … *slams face into desk* I cannot believe I didn't think of this … so I'm going to thank Turtle Truffles for giving this idea for me. THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! And I hope you don't mind, but I'm using some of your other ideas too. Wait, of course you don't mind, you suggested them for that purpose. So yeah … enjoy the random rant about ice cream.

"I hate ice cream!"

Everyone stared at the pink haired girl like she was insane.

"What does that have to do with the meeting?" Marluxia asked.

"I don't really know …. What is this meeting about anyway?" Lielex asked.

"What are our meetings always about?" Zexion inquired sarcastically.

" … Cheese wheels?" she asked.

"Even I wouldn't suggest something that retarded," Demyx sighed.

"That was a low blow Dem. I can feel it right here," Lielex cried, holding her hand over her chest.

"Need I point out again that we don't have hearts?" Zexion seethed, his eye twitched.

"Need I point out again that you don't have a penis?" Axel asked.

"Umm … no?" Lielex said.

"You sound like you're high on sugar …" Larxene grumbled.

"How much do you want to bet that's why she hates ice cream?" Luxord pointed out.

"Well it all started like this …"

"Oh god no, a flashback …" Marluxia groaned.

*FLASH BACK ON CRACK*

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Lielex asked one day. It was a nice sunny afternoon in Twilight Town and they'd just finished a mission involving plenty of destruction to various areas of the town (they'd apologize for the bloodstains later). And at this moment, Roxas was standing in a line to buy, you guessed it, sea-salt ice cream.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked dully.

"Umm, buying ice cream?"

"Bingo."

"… Why are you buying ice cream?"

"Because I can …"

She rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Instead of commenting further, he moved to the front of the line to order two ice cream cones. Then handed one to Lielex.

"Why don't you try it?" he asked.

She stared at the ice cream warily before accepting it. She knew what it would do to her if she ate it but recklessness pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she started eating.

*END OF ANNOYINGLY STUPID FLASHBACK*

Everyone stared at her blankly. Then their expressions started to change … they ranged from intrigue to disgust. Mostly disgust.

"What?" Lielex asked innocently.

"I don't trust her anymore …" Marluxia grumbled.

"When did you ever?" Larxene asked skeptically.

"Hmm … well there was this one night …"

"I don't want to know!" she yelled, covering her ears.

"What? All we did was eat chicken and talk about my garden," Marluxia drawled.

Larxene slowly and cautiously started to remove her hands from her ears.

"In my room … with lots of honey …" he continued.

"Okay, please just shut up!"

"I think we probably shouldn't let her go on missions with Roxas anymore …" Xion mumbled.

"Aww, are you jealous?" Marluxia asked her.

Axel glared evenly at her, waiting for an answer.

"No! That's not what I mean, I just mean Roxas is a bit too nice and Lielex doesn't need anymore ice cream!"

"Since when am I nice?" Roxas asked no one in particular.

"I think he'd do it just to be sadistic and watch Liely jump all over the place in a fit of ice cream induced insanity," Luxord offered.

"See? This guy understands!" Roxas huffed.

"XV, XIII, no more missions together unless it's absolutely necessary …" Saïx sighed.

"Aww … can I still go on missions with Demyx?" Lielex asked hopefully.

" … no," he answered.

"Why not?"

"Because you're an idiot, because he's an idiot, and because I don't trust any of you … except Superior," Saïx exclaimed.

Xemnas just regarded him with a bored expression before going back to ignoring everyone.

"Sai-Sai, you're so mean!" Lielex cried.

"Yeah, Sai-Sai, loosen up a bit," Axel snickered.

"No."

"You wanna know something?" Demyx asked.

Everyone turned to him and waited patiently.

"I don't even like Sea-salt ice cream … it's kinda weird tasting. I like strawberry."

"Hmm … well me and Roxy both like sea-salt but we like other things too …" Axel mused.

"Yeah you like chocolate and I like vanilla. Sea-salt's the only thing we agree on," Roxas snorted.

"Really? I like neopolitan," Lielex said.

"Black raspberry," Zexion said quietly.

"Bubble gum flavored," Marluxia sighed.

"Cinnamon swirl …" Larxene mumbled.

"Rainbow ice cream," Lexaeus said. Everyone stared at him like his head had just exploded.

"I don't really like ice cream …" Vexen said absentmindedly. Everyone stared at him like he'd finally gone sane. (No, duckies, not insane … sane).

"…."

"….."

"….."

"I like Rum flavored," Luxord piped in.

"We know!" everyone answered.

"Can we please stop talking about Ice cream?" Saïx pleaded.

"Well how can we if we don't even know what this meeting is about?" Lielex yelled.

"Correction, you didn't know what this meeting was about today," Xigbar clarified.

"Well, care to tell me?" Lielex asked.

"No, not really …" he replied nonchalantly.

"Ugh, it was about Heartless as usual!" Saïx yelled.

Lielex stared.

"Not about cheese?"

"Of course not!" he shouted, really getting fed up with her hyperness.

"But what's an interesting Orgy meeting with out cheese? Huh? You tell me mister blue-haired … silent person … who gives us stinky missions …"

"I think she's finally crashing …" Marluxia whispered.

"You mean cracking …" Larxene whispered back.

Then, right on cue, Lielex feel asleep in her chair … and started to snore loudly.

"Weeell anyway, I feel this has been a very counter-productive meeting and I advise you all leave whilst I rant about how bad an idea this organization probably was …" Xemnas said.

"Hey, I still have to collect hearts for you! Isn't that worth something?" Roxas yelled.

"… Sure, now go away all of you … except for you Saïx, you calm me down," Xemnas replied.

Everyone took the advice and bustled out of the room, Luxord carrying Lielex on his back as she mumbled about ice cream.

Yep, ice cream …

FIN

*Behind the Ice cream*

Lielex: ZZZZZZ

Luxord: This girl's heavier than I thought …

Roxas: Maybe the ice cream is making her fat.

Lielex: Not a fat piggy! *mumble, mumble*

Xion: … how'd she hear that?

Larxene: Sound element, duh!

Xion: *rolls eyes*

Axel: So what happens in the next meeting?

Larxene: I think it's the one where you tell me I insult all blondes …

Axel: oh yeah …

A/N:Yeah, this one was kinda short but … oh well, the next one should be pretty long and it comes out soon. And I know I said it would come out last week buuuuut … yeah, I'm using the school computers … they hate me.


	6. Chapter 5: Space

KH: Organization Meetings 5: Space

A/N: I had tests so this one wasn't bound to come out that soon, thankfully, though, I already had this one written up ^w^ so enjoy and review! Seriously, review!

Disclaimer: I haven't said this in a while huh? Yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Organization thirteen (sadly)

Warnings: I apologize to all blondes and Larxene lovers beforehand … this may get nasty (not in a gross way, in an 'Ouch, BURN' way)

"So … why are we here now?" Lielex asked "And why are half of the members not here?"

Lielex peered around the somewhat empty room. Xemnas was absent, off doing who-knows-what with Vexen in the lab (science geeks), so Saïx was sent in his place to lead this meeting. Xigbar and Xaldin were here. Vexen and Lexaeus … gone. Zexion was (surprisingly) here. Saïx, accounted for. Axel's here (and moping). Demyx was (also surprisingly) here and strumming away at his Sitar. Luxord was gone but Marluxia and Larxene were present. Roxas and Xion were gone on some mission (Roxas' absence being the reason why Axel was moping) and, obviously, Lielex was here assessing the situation. Only nine out of the fifteen members present and they were missing Superior.

This wasn't going to be good.

Saïx took the opportunity to answer Lielex's earlier question.

"Superior and Number IV are in the lab, though what they're studying is classified. Lexaeus is on recon, *Demyx pouted, wishing he could have that mission instead of the combat on he was assigned yesterday* and Luxord, Roxas and Xion are all on their own missions. We are here to discuss the lack of work I've been getting from some particular members."

"Like who, I wonder?" Xigbar asked no one, rolling his eyes.

"I think I know," Larxene said, cutting her eyes at members VIII and IX.

"Hey, I do my work!" Axel defended himself.

"Yeah, and afterwards you drag 'your little Roxy' into your room and no one else sees you for the rest of the day! Try being a little social!" she snapped back.

"How can you say that when you do nothing but bitch and complain at everybody? Explain to me how that's social! Exactly how many friends do you have?"

"Friends? Friends? Friends are for beings with hearts! You talk like you actually have feelings," she seethed, glaring daggers at the red head.

Axel stopped talking at that and just glared back at her. Saïx shook his head then continued.

"As I was saying … I've been getting more slack and not from mission completion but from reconnaissance. No one's been seeing to the unexplored worlds and these are more worlds with Heartless to defeat. I've been sending our number XIII to some of these worlds but he can handle himself only so much *Axel: scoff* against certain Heartless. The rest of you have been here longer, I would appreciate it if you could make up for that …" Saïx sighed.

"So, how did that count as slacking off?" Demyx asked.

"He thinks we're making shorty do all the work," Xigbar explained.

Axel just rolled his eyes.

"Well what are you so pissed at?" Marluxia asked dully.

"I now disapprove of every blonde aside from Roxy …" he sniffed.

" … You asshat!" Larxene yelled.

"I feel sad now …" Demyx pouted.

"This isn't about you Dem," Axel said, irritated.

"He's blonde too!" Larxene continued to shout.

"And you've ruined it for him … and Roxy!" Axel shot back.

"And Luxord and Vexen …" Demyx added.

"Look, if you're trying to say I don't deserve to be blonde …" Larxene said, ignoring Demyx.

"No, I'm just saying you disgrace all blondes!" Axel yelled.

"How dare you!" Larxene screamed, feeling she would lose it soon and electrocute the 'bastard'.

"Easy. You brought this on yourself," he smirked, glad to know he'd gotten such a violent reaction for his entertainment.

"Both of you, shut up!" Saïx growled, his calm demeanor being broken and his features changing into something more feral. Axel and Larxene just continued to glare at each other in anger, though they didn't speak. After the long silence, though, someone else did.

"… Drama …" Demyx whispered excitedly. Zexion face-palmed.

"I agree. Almost makes me want to grab a bucket of popcorn and watch those too bite each other's heads off," Xigbar laughed.

"I'll show you a fight," Larxene hissed, pulling out her kunai with each crackling sparks of electricity.

"Bring it on," Axel reproached, just as ready with his Chakrams covered in flames.

"Calm down and do something productive before I destroy both of you," Saïx sighed tiredly.

"Hmph, fine! I'll take Demyx's mission or something. Anything to get out of here!" Larxene growled in anger (Demyx was shouting in jubilance) before creating a dark corridor and disappearing into it. There were now currently eight members present.

…

…

"Hey, what are the dark corridors anyway?" Lielex asked.

" … Darkness?" Axel said somewhat sarcastically.

" … Space?" Demyx suggested.

"Watch it!" Xigbar warned.

"Hey, Xig, if you have the power of space does that mean you can go to outer space?" Demyx asked.

…

And there was more silence …

…

"What the hell is this kid smoking?" Xigbar asked.

"Probably brain juice from his own head or something," Axel snickered.

"I didn't think Demyx had a brain," Lielex said.

"HEY!"

Zexion laughed quietly into his hand.

"But what's wrong with having the power of outer space?" Demyx asked.

"Dem, I don't have-."

INSERT PUPPY DOG EYES

"Okay … I still don't have the power of outer space. What's got you interested in it anyway?"

"It would be so cool to go there!" Demyx spazzed.

Lielex leaned towards Axel (whose chair was conveniently right beside hers).

"Is anyone gonna tell him he'll die if he goes there?" she whispered.

"Someone'll tell him before he has to figure it out himself. Probably Zexion …"

"Agreed."

"Okay, all of you!" Saïx yelled, now completely exasperated, "Discontinue your stupid conversations and get back to … whatever you need to do, I don't really care. I'm just tired, goodbye." And with that, the Lunar Diviner left the room.

"Does this mean I can go back to sleep?" Marluxia drawled.

"Marluxia, you have got to be one of the most boring, flowery person I've ever met," Axel said, his distaste clear.

"Damn straight." And with that, Marluxia left the room.

"Yeah … I'm out," Xaldin said, leaving the room as well.

*I almost forgot he was there. Almost.*

Five members left.

"… How do I get to outer space anyway?" Demyx asked absentmindedly.

"Dem!" everyone yelled in exasperation.

"Demyx, try not to do anything stupid! As hard as that is, just try." And with that, Xigbar left.

"And before you ask, no I will not take you to outer space!" His voice echoed around the room.

Then the room went silent.

"We're the only ones left …" Lielex mused.

"I now have the sudden urge to start trouble," Axel smirked.

"Don't kill us all, please …" Zexion requested quietly, his nose buried in another random book.

"What are you all doing?"

… Roxas?

"Roxy!"

GLOMP

"I'm guessing you guys just got back from your mission at Twilight Town …" Lielex said to Roxas and Xion who resided in their respective chairs (Xion with her hood up).

"Yeah, Xemnas said there was a meeting here …"

"Well that was effectively ended, courtesy of Larxene," Axel sighed.

"… What happened?"

"Saïx was talking about missions in new worlds then Larxene started complaining and Axel said she doesn't deserve to be a blonde so she got pissed and left then Marly and Saïx left, then I started talking about outer space with Xigbar (which is a place I really wanna go) then—."

"Okay, Dem! Jeez, I'm sorry I asked," Roxas said , the look on his face begging for Demyx to shut the fuck up. Axel just laughed at his expression.

"Long story short, the meeting was stupid so we ended it," he explained easily.

Zexion huffed in agreement.

" … What was that about outer space?" Roxas asked warily.

"You don't want to know!" Everyone shouted in unison, save for Demyx who sighed in disappointment.

*Behind the Insanity*

Lielex: Why don't we ever have normal meetings?

Marluxia: Who wants to be normal?

Axel: Exactly my point!

Xion: You're all insane! *sits in sad corner*

Roxas: I still wanna know why Demyx keeps going on and on about outer space …

Xigbar: Trust me kid, no you don't.

Roxas: …

Xigbar: Pu-chan, you can stop sulking now.

Xion: … no!

K-CMSPAA/N: I just saw POTC 4 … epic frikin movie! Now I'm sleepy. And before I go, let me remind you guys one more time that it's really a motivation if you review. I don't care if it's to tell me cat is evil or something, just review, PLEASE! *runs off to crawl into bed and read yaoi*


	7. Chapter 6: Second in Command

Organization Meetings

Chapter 6: Second in Demand Command

Disclaimer: If I had a nickel for every time I said I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I'd be filthy stinkin' rich. I own nothing else but Number XV and the plot line.

Warnings: Somewhat inappropriate but nothing too bad.

-Number One's Private Quarters-

"Number fifteen …"

"Yes sir?"

"I will need you to tell the other members of our meeting today. Saïx is out of commission due to… severe back pain and I need someone to be my second in command for a while. Which won't be you, by the way, I just need to figure that out at the meeting."

"Back pain …? Are you sure that's what—"

"Yes, back pain! You are not allowed to question your Superior, just follow my orders!"

"Are you blushing?"

"I will kill you …"

-A few minutes of difficulty later-

"Hey, Xiggy!"

"What Liel?"

She stared at the door in uncertainty.

"We … have a meeting in a few."

"Okay …?"

"… Xigbar, what are you doing?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Heh … heh, heh, well I'm certainly not trying to smuggle diamonds through the Corridor of Darkness if that's what you're thinking …"

Another awkward silence.

"Xigbar?"  
>"Look, I'll be at the meeting!"<p>

Lielex walked, a little creeped out at the fact that Xigbar was as much of a pirate as he looked.

-Xaldin's Door-

Knock, knock, knock …

…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

…

"I SAID KNOCK KNOCK, BITCH!"

"Ugh, WHAT?"

"Xaldin, we've got a meeting in a few!"

"Okay, fine, now go AWAY!"

"… is Luxord in there with you?"

…

"'Ello Liely!"

"Hey, Luxord, you got the message right?"

"Yep, loud and clear!"

And with that, Lielex skipped off happily while Xaldin continued to curse her non-existence into oblivion.

-…-

"Vexen!"

…

"Vexeeeen!"

"What?"

"There's a meeting in a few …"

Vexen popped his head out of his laboratory to glare at Lielex suspiciously.

"Where's Saïx?"

"Out of commission."

Vexen rolled his eyes, figuring what the problem was. Then he noticed Lielex's change in expression.

"Vexen … what's that noise?"

"What noise?"

"That beeping noise."

"There's no—oh wait, you can hear it?"

Lielex stared at him as if to say 'obviously'. He ignored the stare.

"That, dear girl, is my new ice bomb. And the beeping probably means it's detonating."

…

"Oh SHIIIIII—"

Just then came the large explosion and Lielex and Vexen found themselves covered in snow.

"I'd appreciate it if you not tell the Superior about this," Vexen added.

-Thank you for travelling via Dark Corridor. Be safe!-

"Lexaeus, there's a meeting happening in a few!"

"…"

"Okay, don't forget!"

"…"

"Yeah."

"…"

"Kay, see you there too!"

And with that, Lielex walked off mumbling to herself "I wonder why he talks to everyone else and not me …"

-Whoosh-

"Zexion! … Zexy? ZEXY?"

"For god's sakes, woman, what the hell do you want?"

Lielex invited herself into Zexion's room to see him peering out of his window at something. She walked up behind him to try and see what he was staring at. It was Demyx … standing outside of Zexion's window … playing his Sitar. … Wow.

"What? Did he piss you off again, or something?" Lielex asked.

"Yeah, he broke my concentration on a mission and we both almost got eaten by a giant Heartless," Zexion replied, his eyes still trained on Demyx's pouting face.

"You gonna forgive him soon?"

There was a hint of a sadistic smirk on Zexion's face and Lielex involuntarily stepped back.

"No. I'll think I'll drag this out a bit."

"Okaaay, well I'll just … go now. Oh! By the way, we have a meeting in a few. Xemnas told me to tell everyone."

Zexion glanced at her briefly before returning his attention to Demyx.

"Where's Saïx?"

"Out of commission."

"Is that what Xemnas told you?"

They were quiet for a moment.

"He was blushing while he said it … Hey Dem!" Lielex shouted out the window.

"What?" Demyx shouted.

"We've got a meeting in a few so stop harassing Zexion for a moment and get yourself together!"

"'Kay, where's Mooney?"

"Back pain!"

"Rough buttsex with the Superior huh?"

"My thoughts exactly!"

"My god, you two … Lielex, don't you have the other members to inform?" Zexion asked, a little disturbed by their conversation.

"True, true … Kay I'll see you guys at the meeting."

"Yes …"

-Llamas dancing on Motorcycles-

Lielex stopped in front of Saïx's door and prepared to knock on it and mock the living daylights out of him but decided against it since she'd rather he not rip out her spleen.

-Llamas singing on Motorcycles-

"Hey, Axel!"

…

"Come on, at least answer me!"

"What?" Axel groaned through the door.

"Let me guess, is Roxas with you?"

"Yes, Lielex, now what do you want?" Roxas answered, also slightly groaning in annoyance.

"Stop screwing and get yourselves dressed, there's a meeting in a few!"

"… How does she know this stuff?" Axel asked himself.

"I can hear the bed springs creaking."

"…"

"Damn you and your incredible hearing!"

"Why isn't Saïx the one telling us this stuff?" Roxas asked.

"Ugh, how many times must I tell people today, Saïx is out of commission!" Lielex sighed.

"… I don't even wanna know," Axel mumbled.

"Yup, you don't. See you guys at the meeting!"

-Whoosh … again-

"Oh my god … Marluxia?"

"Don't say a word!"

"Why … w-why is your hair green?"

"Shut up, shut up! It was Larxene's fault. Now let's never mention this again!"

"But, we have a meeting in a few minutes …" Lielex mumbled, grabbing a strand of Marluxia's green locks. He jerked his head away and stared at her terrified. She stared back in equal horror.

"I-I'm almost scared to talk to Larxene now …"

"My blessings are with you …" Marluxia said, sympathy apparent in his eyes as he stared at Lielex evenly. She sniffed and sucked it up before leaving to face the Savage Nymph.

-POWDER-

"L-L-Larxene …"

Silence.

"Larxene?"

More silence.

"Larx—"

"WHAT?"

"There'!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

Lielex sighed in relief, glad to know she wasn't murdered by electrocution.

-The meeting-

The room was filled, every seat occupied save for the chair right next to Xemnas'. The chair belonging to Number VII. The Superior stared at it expressionlessly before turning his attention to the others.

"Everyone, I've called you into a meeting to discuss the absence of Number VII. Until he is able to move about freely again, I will need a temporary second in command. I have asked Number XV to inform you all of this meeting but she will not be the one to replace him for the next week or so …"

"A second in command?"

"Yes, number IV."

The nobodies all discussed with each other silently, wondering why Xemnas needed a new second in the first place. Saïx could take care of himself.

"I personally think I should do it," Marluxia murmured to himself, his plans of taking over the organization pushing themselves back to the front of his mind.

"Yeah right, green bean, you'll need to work super hard to even get close to taking over this organization," Larxene snorted.

"Shut up, Larxene, like you could do it!" Marluxia retorted, pulling at his hair absentmindedly.

"I vote it should be me! I mean, I am number II," Xigbar exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"This argument again?" Vexen shouted.

"No one cares what number you are Xigbar!" Larxene shouted.

"You're too irresponsible, number II, your work ethic needs to improve," Xemnas sighed.

"Well who here isn't? No one but Saïx is uptight enough to be your second in demand, Mansex," Axel said, his hand on his chin as he sat in his thinking position.

"True, but without Saïx here, I have to make exceptions."

"… I'll do it," Xion said quietly.

"But who on earth could replace Saïx?" Vexen asked.

"I said I could …"

"Yeah, Mooney's the best choice for second in demand …" Demyx said.

"I could—"

"It's not second in demand number IX, and as right as you are I have no choice …"

"Will somebody listen to me?" Xion shouted and everyone stared at her in surprise.

"Yes Number XIV?" Xemnas asked in an irritated tone.

"I said, I could try being second in command. I could get anything Saïx normally gets done finished as well …"

"Well, not anything," Axel murmured and the members around him snickered.

Xemnas sighed in exasperation at the fact that this sixteen year old girl would probably bbe his best choice.

"Fine, you get the job."

"What the fuck?" Marluxia shouted.

"My decisions are absolute, XI!" Xemnas yelled.

" … Like a BOSS," Demyx whispered and everyone started snickering again as Xemnas rubbed his temples.

"Anything else, Superior?" Zexion asked, completely bored by now.

"No, you can all leave now. Number XIV, I'll need to talk to you later about—"

"Superior!"

"Dun, dun, duuuuuun!" Demyx and Lielex whispered in unison.

"… Number VII?" Xemnas asked, surprised to see Saïx out of his room, though he was slumped over in his chair with his hands massaging his lower back.

"Superior, there is no need to give my position away temporarily, I'm fine," Saïx said.

"You certainly don't look fine," Xemnas grumbled, glaring slightly at the Lunar Diviner. Saïx ignored this and continued on.

"I understand that Number XIV might be more hard working and trust-worthy than th other members but I doubt she can handle the amount of work that comes with being second in command, even if for a week or so."

"And you're saying you can in the state you're in?" Xemnas asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it's gotta hurt down there, you were in bed all morning right?" Axel added and the other members all nodded as Saïx's face turned a little red.

"Shut up VIII, that's not your concern!"

…

…

"So, what about Xion?" Lielex asked.

"She gets back to work, and so do the rest of you!" Saïx grumbled, already fitting back into his place as second in demand command.

-We represent organization XIII-

Lielex: Wow, I feel used.

Saïx: Good, what are you still doing here?

Lielex: I wanted to see if you and Superior would start making out.

Saïx: No.

Lielex: Aww

Saïx: Get to work, XV!

Lielex: _"

A/N: Did anyone do a double take at the Llama thing? XD Also, you won't get the Powder reference right before Lielex goes to see Larxene unless you've seen the movie. I felt it was necessary to put in a random chapter about Xemnas' and Saïx's relationship. If it can be called a relationship … Well whatever. Please review and I'll see you guys next chapter!

Btw, Llamas on flying motorcycles!


End file.
